Manufactured nutritional liquids and powders comprising a targeted selection of nutrition ingredients are well known and widely available, some of which may provide a sole source of nutrition while others may provide a supplemental source. These nutritionals include powders that can be reconstituted with water or other aqueous liquid, as well as ready to drink nutritional liquids such as milk or protein based emulsions or non-emulsified liquids. These nutritional liquids are especially useful when formulated with selected nutritional ingredients.
One such nutritional ingredient is beta-hydroxy-beta-methylbutyrate (HMB). HMB is a naturally occurring amino acid metabolite of leucine that is known for use in a variety of nutritional products and supplements. HMB is known for use in such products to help build or maintain healthy muscle mass and strength in selected individuals.
Calcium HMB is a commonly used form of HMB when formulated into oral nutritional products, which products may include tablets, capsules, reconstitutable powders, nutritional liquids and emulsions. Some of these HMB-containing products contain additional nutrients such as fat, carbohydrate, protein, vitamins, minerals and so forth.
Recently, there has been increased interest in designing and marketing so-called “smart formulations” that include nutritional products designed specifically for brain health and nourishment. Many of these products are specifically designed for improving cognition and preventing dementia and related cognitive-decline conditions and diseases. To date, these formulations and products have had limited success.
As such, there is a need for compositions and methods for easily and effectively improving cognition generally, and treating cognitive decline, cognitive impairment, and cognitive disease specifically. Additionally, it would be beneficial if the compositions and methods could be used by a wide variety of individuals, and particularly older adults, irrespective of overall health and physical status.